A Promise Made
by Prismlight97
Summary: Tigress Crane Mantis Viper and Monkey have always been a family after defeating the boar. So they make a promise to each other something that you will have to read to find out. Please read and review.
**After the events of "Secrets of the Scrolls"**

I don't own anything

After training Tigress sat at the sacred peach tree once again. She thought back to the events of earlier in the morning.

"Tigress, master of tiger style..." she said quietly. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some food. What she found was not food but instead her new teammates.

" I can't believe we did that" Mantis the "doctor" exclaimed. It was soon followed with" I know right" from Monkey the comedian. Viper and Crane just stared at them with smiles that might fall off their faces if it becomes bigger. She smiled at the sight. These were her teammates, this... this is her family.

" Hey guys" She greeted them

" Hey tigress, how are you feeling sweetie?" Viper asked since tigress got beaten up pretty badly that morning.

" fine just hungry" she got some tofu and sat down in an empty seat. As she ate a piece of tofu she stopped to see the others staring at her."what? do I have something on my face?" she asked starting to get freaked out.

" no, its just..." Crane started. " Is that all you eat here?" viper continued."...tofu..." Mantis finished.

" uh I mean... yeah. there isn't anything else other that tofu or fruits here. Master Shifu says a warrior must always eat the proper food and..." her teammates stared at her again. " I was rambling wasn't I?" she smiled sheepishly.

" oh come on. we just defeated a criminal who defeated masters one by one, we should eat something else." monkey complained.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we get noodles down at the valley. I heard there's a shop there that's really good." Viper said.

"Maybe we can order to go so we can eat here or somewhere else. " Mantis suggested.

"I don't know guys... it's getting dark," Tigress said thought it over for a minute, then finally said," let's do it." and off they go down the village.

After the young warriors got their food they left to a grassy hill where the stars could be seen clearly.

" wow. people weren't joking, these are good." Mantis said

"yeah it is, too bad it doesn't have radishes though..." viper commented.

" hey tigress, how come you're not eating" monkey asked," I thought we agreed we would celebrate over some noodles?"

" I just finished already, I'm a fast eater" She smiled and waited. One by one they finished their food. Tigress laid in the grass and looked at the stars the others joining her.

"you guys ever wonder if there's anything else other than us out there?" mantis decided to break the silence with a question.

He was answered with a series 'no's' and 'nahs'

"so I guess it's just me then" mantis said.

" so what are we gonna be doing while we're at the jade palace?" Crane wondered.

"probably learning our new styles and training to become dragon warrior." tigress stated.

"uh whats the 'dragon warrior'? Viper asked.

"The Dragon warrior is the protector of the valley of peace who in legend says he can live of a single dew from a ginkgo leaf and the energy from the universe. Other Legends say that he can defeat any villain just by looking at them. The dragon warrior is also the only one who can read the dragon scroll which holds the..." Tigress trailed off to see the others staring at her again.

"study a lot don't you." Crane stated.

"Maybe a little bit too much" Mantis said.

They look at the stars and heard a silent humming coming from viper. they decide it would be best to stay silent.

Viper said something that made all of them sorta sad. " wait so if being the dragon warrior means you protect china, wouldn't that mean that when one of us gets picked we wouldn't be able to hang out any more...?"

" I guess, based on what Tigress said" monkey said.

Tigress closed her eyes and looked at the stars. After a minute of silence tigress asked " can you guys promised me something?" The others looked at her and said 'sure' or 'Yeah'. " Promise me that when one of us gets picked for dragon warrior, we'll always make time for each other. please?"

" will you do the same?" crane asked. she nodded. They looked at each other then exclaimed "Promise!" they looked at the stars then fell asleep.

 **9 years later...**

It was day-off for the warriors of the Jade palace for there were no criminals and Master Shifu left for a furious five hung out side the training hall and the dragon warrior was down at the valley helping his father.

"I'm bored," Monkey complained. Tigress smiled remembering the promise they made to each other years ago. She stood up and looked at her team- no- she looked at her family.

" Why don't we get some noodles" She suggested. The others smiled remembering the first time they got noodle together and knew exactly why she suggested it.

 _And with that... the family left to get some noodles and maybe even have a pick-nick._

 ** _so I hope you guys like it just a silly idea that was in my mind._**


End file.
